Damn Cheeky Brat
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Of all times for Lucius to come by and Severus sitting behind his desk having no choice but to act normal as Harry is hiding underneath with a coy smile on his lips. Other than the damn cheeky brat had to the nerve to drive him up the wall and unable to make a sound or else it will reveal Harry's location. How this will play out in the end?


**Arashi: It has been a while since done a Snarry oneshot so here it is. I'm not sure how this particular idea comes to mind but it seem funny which should have been a good idea if I didn't start laughing in one of my classes. Other than before I forget this is a request oneshot. Besides I'm going to have a go at it in Severus's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K Rowling. I just own the plot. There is no money made off of this work.**

Warnings: Au, ooc, language, mischievous Harry, slash, semi smut

Damn Cheeky Brat

Summary: Of all times for Lucius to come by and Severus sitting behind his desk having no choice but to act normal as Harry is hiding underneath with a coy smile on his lips. Other than the damn cheeky brat had to the nerve to drive him up the wall and unable to make a sound or else it will reveal Harry's location. How this will play out in the end?

* * *

><p>"Hello Snape," Potter purrs making the hair on the back of my neck prickle and sticking up.<p>

What does this damn boy want? I try to ignore the way my blood is rushing as he moves closer to me. I lick my lips subconsciously and to my surprise those eyes, Lily's eyes darkens to a darker color. I try to ignore the sudden skip in my chest before resumes beating faster and it leaves me in a daze.

"What the bloody hell you want Potter," I snarl only to have that damn annoying boy to quirk his full lips into a smile that sends all the blood in my body to head towards my groin.

It taken every ounce of my will not to groan as that damn cheeky brat goes around the desk until he's right in front of me. He gets on my lap straddling me before he grinds himself against me which has me catch my breath. Has this idiotic Gryffindor forgotten that this is a free period and any staff can come in to see this? For some reason that thought has my attention but goes out of mind when that damn boy kisses me on the lips.

His hands go up and down my chest as he continues his grinding. My hands tighten on his hips pushing him down more as my own arousal becomes apparent under the black robes. The damn moan so sinful and he continues to do so. It sends more heat down to my harden cock. I can feel the pre-cum leaking and causing me to shift in my chair.

He pulls back whispering in my ear sultry, "Do a spell to get rid of your clothes underneath that robe of yours."

"Potter," I manage to growl barely out.

"Harry," Potter, Harry answers giving a smile before biting my ear. "Now Professor I'm not my father but my own person remember that or this will happen."

He crawls off my lap until he's kneeling on the floor. He lifts my robe and one hand goes to the desk while the other goes to that soft, thick black hair. He takes me in his mouth. His tongue swirls around me and my head falls back and let a throaty groan pass my lips.

It would have gotten louder when the familiar sounds of the fireplace go off follow by a voice I'm rather familiar with, Lucius Malfoy. "Severus, old friend, are you here?"

"Merlin balls," I growl bucking up as that damn teen continues to suck me and fondles me making it hard to think.

I glare down finding Harry pull away from me long enough to give me that sexy coy smile that I know I'm doom. That Harry Potter has the nerve to make a shush sign before goes back to what I'm doing and suddenly I'm glad that imp sitting since he licks and nips leaving shivers running down my spine.

"Is there something you need?" I manage to choke out in a steady voice as the man grins as a cat eaten the canary or so how the muggle saying gone.

"Just wondering how my friend has been," The blond quips smirking even more.

"Again what the fuck is it?" I snap which is worse as I bite the urge to groan as Harry deep throats me and it is soon coming to much and I can feel the need to come.

"You really need to get laid," Lucius comments giving a thoughtful look as he looks at me to closely as I flush and a soft groan slips. "Are you ill or something?"

"I'm fine," struggling to keep my voice steady and one hand slips off the desk back in top of Harry's head and push forward feeling that skill tongue continue with its magic.

"So good Sevy," He decides to purr causing Lucius to pale than turn green so fast and I bite my tongue till it bleeds a little.

"I'm going to go," Lucius chokes leaving me as I come into Harry's mouth and he drinks it call.

Merlin this devil will be the death of me if my master isn't. Again I'm wondering what I did to deserve this.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Reviews are appreciated.<strong>


End file.
